


Cierra los Ojos

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Ami tiene dudas acerca del amor. Para suerte suya, Minako está a su lado para ayudarla.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 3





	Cierra los Ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un fic que escribí en el 2004 y que acabo de encontrar en una carpeta perdida. No quise dejarlo abandonado, así que :D ¡aquí está!

# Cierra los Ojos

## Por: Escarlata

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

─En serio, Ami-chan, puedes confiar en mi y decirme qué es lo que te pasa ─insistió Minako por enésima vez en la tarde.

─No tengo nada, Minako-chan, no sé de dónde sacas esa idea de que algo malo me pasa ─contestó Ami con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin apartar la atención de su libro.

─¿Cómo que de dónde? Ami-chan, desde que llegaste al templo a la sesión de estudio estuviste muy distraída y te comportabas torpe, y ahora que estamos afuera regresas a la normalidad, ¿qué tienes?”

Ami y Minako iban camino a casa de ésta última, pues la rubia olvidó unas cosas que quería mostrarles a sus amigas y necesitaba ayuda para llevarlas; lo más extraño es que Ami fue la primera en ofrecerse para acompañarla. Dado que a Minako no se le escapaba ningún detalle, de inmediato notó el cambio de comportamiento en su compañera y, curiosa como era, no dudó en preguntarle qué tenía.

Pero Ami era dura de pelar en ese aspecto, de alguna manera sabía que sería un verdadero triunfo que ella le dijera qué tanto ocurría dentro de su corazón. Estaba segura de que eran penas de amor, su instinto se lo decía; claro, era Venus, la Diosa del Amor, cosas como esas no podían pasarle de largo.

La chica genio se detuvo de repente y miró a su rubia amiga con un gesto triste y preocupado. Minako también se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros, mirándole dulcemente.

─¿Ves que no puedes engañar a la gran Minako Aino? ─Dijo en voz baja─. Vamos a casa y ahí puedes decirme lo que quieras antes de que regresemos al templo.

Ella asintió sin decir nada y colocó su libro bajo su brazo, dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo y luego al frente para poder seguir su camino, mientras su mente se perdía en recuerdos recientes que no se atrevió a mencionarle aun a su amiga.

~o~

─ _Rei-chan, ¿para qué querías verme? ─le preguntó Ami a la sacerdotisa al ver que ella no se decidía a hablar._

_Rei le había pedido por teléfono que fuera al templo lo más rápido posible, su voz denotaba urgencia y algo de esperanza, no dudó en ir, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que pasaba._

_Al llegar, notó a Rei muy nerviosa y torpe, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, pues ese no era su comportamiento normal. Además, ella no se decidía a decir nada, abría la boca sólo para cerrarla de nuevo. Se la pasó dando rodeos por más de media hora, hasta que la misma Ami le obligó a hablar._

_La tomó por los hombros y le miró con ternura, notando que Rei se sonrojaba fuertemente._

─ _Anda, dime lo que vayas a decirme ─susurró Ami con su habitual tono amable─, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte._

~o~

─No es nada grave, Minako-chan ─dijo Ami en cuanto las dos llegaron a casa de la rubia─. Sólo estoy algo confundida.

─¿Confundida porqué? ─le preguntó Minako con un tono de voz que claramente pedía más detalles.

─Bueno... Tal vez a ti sí pueda preguntarte esto.

─¿Qué es, Ami?

─¿Cómo puedo saber si en realidad amo a alguien?

La pregunta sorprendió a Minako, que miró a Ami con gesto de sorpresa. La chica genio bajó el rostro, apenada. Pero la rubia, para tranquilizarla, le sonrió dulcemente y la tomó por los hombros.

─¿Puedo saber quién es? ─preguntó en voz baja.

Ami negó con la cabeza. Minako comprendió y ya no insistió en saber la identidad de la persona. La rubia suspiró y volvió a cuestionar a Ami.

─Cuando estás cerca de ésta persona, ¿qué sientes?

─Felicidad... Paz... Calor ─enumeró Ami, cerrando los ojos.

─¿Te ha dicho que te quiere, ó sólo tú sientes esto?

─Me lo dijo, pero no sé qué responderle... Nunca antes pensé en... Ésta persona mas que como una amistad muy cercana. Y, al decírmelo, me despertó sentimientos que no conocía. Por eso estoy confundida.

─Ah, ya veo.

~o~

─ _Te lo diré, Ami, pero con una condición ─dijo Rei al fin, sin abandonar su sonrojo._

─ _¿Cuál?_

─ _Cierra los ojos._

─ _¿Que qué?_

_Ami se puso nerviosa por lo que Rei le puso como condición, algo iba a pasar, de alguna manera lo presintió. Pero, pese a su corazonada, hizo lo que Rei le pidió y cerró sus ojos._

─ _No los abras por ningún motivo, ¿de acuerdo?_

─ _De acuerdo._

_Pasaron algunos segundos sin que nada pasara, pero Ami se quedó quieta, esperando ansiosamente lo que Rei fuera a decirle._

_Pero Rei no dijo nada..._

_Ami se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que un par de cálidas manos la tomaban por los hombros. Tembló de pronto y quiso abrir los ojos, pero alcanzó a escuchar que Rei murmuraba un ‘no’ con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado en ella. Simplemente no pudo desobedecer la petición. Sintió que las manos subían hasta su cuello y lo acariciaban con una ternura y una suavidad que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies._

_Las manos subieron a sus mejillas y también las acariciaron. Ami suprimió un suspiró cuando las manos se quedaron estacionadas en cara. Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que sintiera una brisa cálida con aroma a té cerca de su nariz._

_Era el aliento de Rei el que tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro._

_De nuevo hubo algunos segundos de ausencia hasta que sintió que el cálido aliento se acercaba. Se asustó de repente y, al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos como platos... Sólo para ver el rostro de Rei pegado al suyo._

_Pese a la sorpresa y al susto, Ami volvió a cerrar sus ojos y correspondió el beso de manera automática. Pero no pasaron ni tres segundos hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

─ _¡Basta! ─exclamó y se apartó de Rei bruscamente._

_Rei le miró con sorpresa y después con cierto miedo._

─ _Ami... Yo... Me gustas, te amo._

_Pero Ami estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar y se echó a correr._

~o~

─Te gusta ésta persona, Ami ─le dijo Minako con dulzura, tomando sus manos. Básicamente se lo estaba confirmando, no preguntando─. Es sólo que tienes miedo de decírselo.

─Tienes razón ─murmuró Ami con un tono triste─. Lo que pasa es que me huí después de que me dijo que me amaba y no sé cómo acercarme de nuevo.

─Aprovecha cuando se encuentren de nuevo y estén a solas... Si quieres responderle, sólo dale un beso y ya.

Ami se sonrojó profundamente pero asintió en silencio y soltó un suspiro. Se notaba más tranquila y relajada que hacía rato. Minako sonrió. Había ayudado a su amiga y eso la hacía sentirse feliz y satisfecha consigo misma.

─¡Bien! Será mejor que vaya por las cosas y regresemos al templo ─dijo Minako finalmente y fue a su habitación, dejando que Ami ordenara sus pensamientos a solas. En cuanto la rubia estuvo en privado en su cuarto, puso un raro gesto de felicidad, sacó las cosas que pensaba llevar mientras murmuraba algo─. Rei es una chica afortunada.

Minako ya sabía la conclusión de aquella historia de amor...

#### FIN


End file.
